1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver circuit having a signal-receiving device providing K analog reception signals, a signal pre-processing circuit configured downstream from the signal-receiving device, an analog/digital converter device having K analog/digital converters providing k digital signals, and a filter device connected downstream from the analog/digital converter device. The invention also relates to a method for signal processing using such a receiver circuit.
In conventional communications terminals, in particular in those, which are provided for wireless communication, a plurality (K) of reception signals are frequently processed in parallel. Within the scope of signal pre-processing, the K reception signals are first downmixed into an intermediate frequency range or into the baseband, then digitalized independently of one another by K analog/digital converters (A/D converters) and then fed—still independently of one another—to K digital filters which carry out digital broadband limitation for the purpose of channel selection.
This form of signal pre-processing requires a considerable implementation expenditure because of the multiple use of identical components, and is therefore, disadvantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,477 describes a digital television receiver which uses, for example, 24 analog/digital converters which are connected in parallel to sample the received signal and a digital equalizer filter that is connected downstream of these converters. The converters are operated here cyclically with a correspondingly reduced sampling rate so that they successively sample the received signal.
International Patent Application WO 91/07829 discloses a mobile radio receiver with a plurality of reception antennas. Each reception antenna is assigned two analog/digital converters for converting the I and Q components of the reception signal and a digital filter with two outputs for the filtered I and Q components.